Mythical Sisters
by Alice Gone Madd
Summary: Bella and her sisters traveling through time trying to find their soul mates. Oh yeah, did I mention that they are all different mythical creatures? they meet new friends and enemies. read as they meet their mates and Did I forget they never grow old... ever... plus trying to find their other sisters(got alot of crossovers and alot of disney ) and some OCs
1. Back Story

**I OWN NOTHING. SORRY ITS BEEN AWHILE**

* * *

My name is Isabella . I don't have a last name. None of my sisters have a last name either. Also none of my sisters are the same species as me. My family is very special.

* * *

My family consists of my sisters and me. My sister's names are Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Mulan and Megara though she likes being called Meg.

One thing about our family is that none of us are human.

Everyone is a different mythical creature. Belle is a vampire, Ariel is a mermaid, jasmine is a shape-shifter, Mulan is a Kitsune and Meg is a witch.

As for me, well I'm a whole different story. I'm a vampire, a mermaid, I can do magic, and I can control the elements. I have no idea why I have all of those powers. I have had them since I was created.

Also we don't have a mother or a father; we just appeared on earth one day.

According to my sisters, I have the power of love. Every time I am

Visiting one of my sisters and we are talking about soul mates, someone around us find their soul mate.

Ok, so currently we all are out looking for our soul mates.

Ariel is out living under the sea with King Triton. For some reason, Ariel lost her memory when she started to live with King Triton and his family. According to King Triton, she will probably get her memory back when she finds her soul mate.

Belle is living in France where there is legend of a beast living in a castle in the forest. Belle doesn't believe that at all. It doesn't matter anyway. If the 'beast' finds her while she is hunting, she could easily kill the beast.

Jasmine is living in Agrabah. She is the sultan's daughter. She loves living there except the fact that her father keeps trying to find her a husband. So far, she has said no to all of them.

Mulan is currently the daughter of a farmer in China. Her father was in the army before the Huns attacked. He is the only one still alive from his troop. He legs got injured after he returned home.

Lastly is Meg. Meg is in bad condition right now. She is currently living in Greece. She is a slave to the god of the Underworld, a.k.a. Hades.

Meg was in love with a human. She believed that he was her soul mate. One day, he was killed by a wild animal. Meg was so depressed that she wasn't thinking straight. She decided that she was going to make a deal with Hades. She was going to beg for her 'lover' to live.

Once we found out of her plan, Belle, Jasmine, Arizetta , Pocahontas, and I ran as fast as we could to Greece. We were too late. By the time that we got to the Underworld, Hades and Meg were just about to agree on their deal.

It would to make more sense if I just explain the full story, or at least when I found out what Meg wanted to do.

* * *

**Please R&R**

**-Scar**


	2. The Vision

**MYTHICAL SISTERS CH. 2**

**MEG'S STORY**

* * *

**ISABELLA'S P.O.V.**

I was currently living with Pocahontas and her father's, Chief Powhatan, tribe. I was about to go out to the river, since I was done with my daily picking. Being a vampire had its advantages. I was able to pick my share five times faster then the rest of the women in the tribe. When the chief saw that I was done quicker, he made me bring three times as much food back. I was still the first done. So he made it five times as much. I didn't complain and I still am the first one to finish.

So I was in the water in my mermaid form, when Pocahontas appeared. She came up from behind, so she saw my tail before I could turn back into a human. I turned back into a human and swam up to shoe. Once I got there, Pocahontas was looking at me with curiosity.

"Isabella, what are you?"

"I am a mermaid."

"How is that possible?" She asked with great confusion on her face.

"My sisters and I believe that we were created by some group of mythical creatures."

"Who are your sisters?"

"My sisters' names are Ariel, Belle, Mulan, Jasmine, and Megara or Meg as she likes to be called."

"Are you all mermaids?"

"No. None of us are exactly the same creature."

"What do you mean?" She asked with curiosity.

"Well Ariel is a—" I began but got interrupted by a vision. The vision was of Meg.

It looked like she was in the underworld. Meg and Hades were making some deal.

"Ok, let me get this straight. I bring your little "lover boy" back from the dead. You will become my slave when he dies or if he betrays you. That's the deal?"

Meg looked over to five hooded figures. All of the figures were shaking their head no.

She then turned back to Hades,

"Yes." She replied grabbing his hand. When their hands met, there was a blinding flash of white light.

I was then pulled into another vision. It was a vision of Meg and some guy kissing. The guy pulled away from the kiss.

"Thank you for bringing me back to life. I will always love you."

I was then sucked into a third vision. Meg was walking around a garden. She noticed a couple across the fountain making out. When they pulled away from each other, she could see their faces. She gasped when she saw the face of the guy. It was her "lover". Hades was standing behind her. When he started talking, she jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You know our deal Meg."

"I remember the deal Hades. But can we have some fun with the lovely couple before we go?" She said lovely like it was poison on her lips.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked with an evil grin on his face.

"Well-"And as quickly as the visions came, they ended.

Pocahontas was looked at me concerned.

"Isabella are you ok?"

"No Pocahontas, I'm not. My sister is about to make the worst mistake of her life."

* * *

**Cliffy:**

**Remember R&R**

**-Scar**


	3. Ah WHAT!

**Heyy guys what's um I'm sorry I haven't update though so I'll try if you review and PM otherwise not gonna do it unless I feel like it so here this you should thank IWillNeverStopFangirling she and I made a deal ;)**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

* * *

Pocahontas looked worried

"Let me help"

I gave her a weird look"You can't you're a mortal" replied to her question

Pocahontas smirked at what I just said "really now I been living for years maybe long as you"

"What do mean… What are you then?"

I'm a were cat and I'm your sister" Pocahontas replied

My face turns into shock looking at her once was her human form turn into her were cat form. She now has white stripes on her face, arm, and legs. Her small eyes become a little wide making her eyes like cats. Her nails replace claws that look like they can cut threw anything and her feet turn into paws. I stood there for a few seconds.

"What do you mean sister I get the were cat part but sister not so much."

Pocahontas smile before tell her story. "You have more sisters before each may be born late or simply haven't been awoken or went off on their own." She sits down near a big willow tress pats down next to the empty spot next to her, walking over there and sitting beside there before she continues " each of us can be different or the same mythical. We are all blood related even though we don't look the same. I have a gift of knowing thing one thing if for sure is that if our sisters find their soul mates their soul mates become immortal with same gifts of our and their own. Say you fell in love with a human he will become immortal with just one kiss not just a kiss. True love kiss. But if they are already immortal then he just gets the same powers that you have."

She explains this to me that we have more sisters out there then I ever thought my bored face turn into a brilliant smile I hug her to death.

"Before I forget did you know that you can turn you animal companion into an immortal and they can speak out loud to others and to you if they wish." She turns around talking to something in some bush. Then a raccoon, hummingbird, and a pug come out from the brush. "This is Meeko, Flit, and Percy" pointing to each one."

"As much as I want to stay and chat but when m- I mean OUR sisters we need their help in order to save Meg. Come on lets go Pocahontas." Putting her on my back running to France find Belle first..

* * *

**OHHHH cliffy mhahahaha anyway next up Belle let's see how that goes **


End file.
